


'Til Asgard's Mountains Crumble to the Sea

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Loki, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Incest, M/M, Magic, Magic Lube, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Power Dynamics, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Somnophilia, Sort Of, Step-siblings, Throat Fucking, Top!Thor, Wet Dream, just touch, not really but I'm putting it because of dream sex, on dick tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: Loki visits Thor's dreams and makes them all come true.





	'Til Asgard's Mountains Crumble to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Mind Control" square (with a bit of finagling) of my bingo card. Written for @marvelbingo on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also, today is my area's local Pride parade, so HAPPY PRIDE everybody! Enjoy xo
> 
> p.s. The title is a reference to my fave Zeppelin song.

Loki crept soundlessly down the hall of the too small spaceship to his brother's room like he'd done almost every night since they'd lost their home. It was always him that went to Thor. It was always under the guise of night. He tried not to think about why they did it that way or what it meant, but after losing so much, the things he once held as important- his pride, his dignity, his propriety- all went out the window and the only thing that mattered was the golden-haired god of thunder.

He didn't knock, just let himself into Thor's room and walked over to his bed. Sometimes Thor was up and waiting for him, sometimes Loki spent so long debating himself that Thor fell asleep by the time he visited. Tonight was one of those nights and Thor was sprawled across the bed that was too small to fit a king, hair fanned out across his pillow and hand clenched into the sheets where Loki often slept if he could bring himself to stay the night.

He was beautiful; there was no denying it. Loki often blamed his weakness on that one fact. His brother was so achingly beautiful that it would take one much stronger than he to resist him. Thor was naked, as he took to being every night since the day he was born, and his back was on display for Loki to take in. The muscles of his shoulders were bunched up in this current position, giving his hard edges a soft look. The line of his spine led directly into the curve of his ass, half covered in his thin sheet. It was such a beautiful ass- round, tan, and fit perfectly in Loki's hands.

Thor must've sensed a presence in the room because he curled up on his side towards Loki, dragging the sheet off his body, and murmured his name in his sleep. Hearing his brother say his name even while he dreamed was enough to make Loki's chest puff up proudly. The blond's half-hard dick rested snuggly against the crease of his hip for Loki's admiration. At least while Thor slept, the god of mischief could feast his eyes upon the golden man without shame. It was when he was awake that Loki began to doubt his own sanity.

"Loki," Thor murmured again, voice louder but deeper that time. His lids squeezed shut tighter and his thighs pressed together, hips shifting. 

Loki's mouth fell open.

Oh.

Thor was  _dreaming_ about him. The realization made Loki's blood run hot and his hands clench into fists as desire rumbled in his gut. If he didn't already feel like a pervert, he surely did now, but the sight of Thor's muscles tensing and knowing that he had to be imagining Loki in some way was too erotic to let go of. 

Loki lowered to sit on the edge of the bed, shifting the mattress as little as possible. Thor was already restless in his sleep and didn't notice the extra weight. The blond pressed his face into his pillow and rolled his hips again. Loki didn't hear his name that time and wasn't pleased about it. He wished he knew what was going on in that head.

He swirled his fingers and let himself into Thor's dream as he often did when they were boys. Loki closed his eyes and let the imagery of Thor's mind flood his senses. He opened his eyes again and they were back in Asgard in Loki's old room. The moon was full in the night sky and his curtains were pulled open wide to let the cool night air breeze through the room, leaving goosebumps on Loki's pale skin. 

Thor was standing at the end of Loki's bed, bent down over a version of Loki that Thor had dreamt up, alike in most every way- a dark mess of hair and long fingers that scrabbled against Thor's back- but he was too perfect, too pristine. Loki wondered if that was how Thor saw him. The god of thunder covered most of Loki's dream body with his own, grinding their erections together while he kissed up the long line of Loki's neck. 

That would not do. Loki closed his eyes again and waved a hand. When he opened them, the dream Loki was gone and Thor was sitting at the end of the bed looking at him. "Better," he purred as he approached his own bed and stood between Thor's thick thighs. 

"Brother," Thor sighed, hands coming up to rest on his slim waist. "I've been waiting for you."

"Not too patiently, I see," he chastised and Thor blushed under his scrutiny. 

The blond lowered his head reproachfully and admitted, "I needed you so badly," in that rough, warrior voice that always had Loki twitching in his pants. 

Loki lifted Thor's chin with two long fingers and pressed their mouths together. "I know, but I'm here now." Thor nodded between kisses and let Loki open his mouth for a pink tongue to slip inside. The blond moaned when Loki swirled their tongues together before taking Thor's into his mouth and sucking lightly. 

"Loki," Thor pleaded, so unashamed in his need. 

"Stand up," Loki ordered, unnecessarily harsh because Thor was already pliant in his hands. The larger man stood and Loki turned them so he could sit on the bed. "Kneel." Thor dropped like a flowing sack of rocks at Loki's feet, hands coming up to massage the tops of Loki's thighs.

"I think about you when you're not near," Thor admitted, though Loki was well aware considering this was his dream. His big, tan hands went to the tie on Loki's pants and pulled, loosening it. He tugged at the waistband, earning a scoff from the dark-haired man before Loki lifted his hips and let the only layer between them fall to the floor. 

Thor hummed and didn't waste a second before picking Loki's soft cock up in his hand and licking at the tip. Loki huffed, all the air leaving his chest in one violent whoosh as one hand went into Thor's hair, fingers tangling but not leading. No, he wanted Thor to find his own way for the time being. When Thor took the blunt head between his lips, Loki barely held back the curse on his tongue and the roll of his hips. He was fattening up in Thor's grip and he knew the best was yet to come. 

Loki clenched the hand not in Thor's hair into his sheets to keep from pushing him down on his cock too early and choking him just to hear the delicious sound of his gagging. Thor always sounded so pretty when he was choking on Loki's dick. He didn't have to wait long though before Thor lowered his fist to Loki's base and sank down, enveloping Loki in the tight warmth of his mouth. 

The god of mischief clenched his fingers tighter in Thor's hair, just enough to tug when Thor sank down all the way, making the blond moan at the small point of pain. They played like this when Thor was feeling especially needy and Loki was feeling especially in need of fucking Thor up. Loki tested the waters, rolling his hips just a little. 

The reaction was a deep growl from Thor, who put both hands on Loki's hips and urged him to move again. Loki took a deep breath to ground himself; the sight of Thor's lips stretched tight around him and the thought that Thor needed it rough was almost enough to have him coming down his brother's throat.

Instead, he placed his free hand over where Thor's was on his hip and pushed the god of thunder down as he bucked up. Thor loosed a moan that was as indecent as the sound his cock made against the back of Thor's tongue. It spurred him to do it again, to slip across Thor's wet tongue and hit against the soft backside of his throat. It felt too good to be right.

Loki didn't want to debate the merit's of that right now, so he picked up the pace, fucking Thor's face with a punishing grip in his hair that led his head in coordination with his thrusts. Thor was melted gold against the edge of the bed, shoulders low and fingers loose where they were pressed against Loki's skin. The dark-haired man was cutting off a good portion of Thor's air, he knew, but the idea of it only urged Loki to push in deep and settle there, enjoying the tight flutterings of Thor swallowing against his sensitive head. 

"By the gods, Thor- that mouth," Loki muttered and Thor merely hummed at Loki's version of high praise. He pulled out harshly, strings of saliva and precome hanging like filthy lifelines in the air while Thor sputtered and gasped for air. Loki gripped his chin hard enough to ache and pulled Thor's face up to his. "Get on the bed." The words were powerful in their assumption that Thor would obey without question.

And he did. Thor leaned in to brush his cheek just barely against Loki's before climbing onto the bed and laying out with glee splitting his face in two. Loki rolled his eyes if only to conceal how badly he wanted to skip everything- the foreplay, the prep- and sink down on Thor's thick, delicious cock. Currently, it was hard and pink and making Loki's mouth water. 

He shook his head to dislodge that train of thought and crawled on the bed on top of Thor. He hovered over his brother, hair hanging down around his face like a curtain for just the two of them, making a world for them to live in. "Tell me how badly you want me," Loki requested, too demanding to be an actual choice. 

Choice or not, Thor was willing to comply. "If the great halls of Asgard fell today it would hold no urgency against the desire I have to be with you," he purred, eyes heavy but locked on Loki's. Loki had forgotten for just a moment that this was a dream- Thor's dream- and that they were whole and home here. The weight of all they'd been through tugged at Loki's chest, making it hard to breathe.

He lowered down and let his forehead press against the god of thunder's. "I would slay any foe for your heart, brother," Loki choked out.

Thor made a displeased sound and tilted his head to reach Loki's ear, tugging his lobe between his teeth and nibbling before whispering, "You have it, darling. I am yours." If that didn't do embarrassing things to Loki's insides, not to mention to his dick. He groaned and rocked their hips together, earning a soft hum from Thor along with a hand on his ass, gripping and pushing them together harder. "Let me have you, Loki," Thor begged, slipping a thigh between Loki's pale ones to lock their hard-ons together. "I'll do anything..."

"Release me," Loki ordered and relished in the immediate reaction he got. "Hands over your head, my king," he taunted with a tilted smile. The god of mischief tracked Thor's arms as they raised and flopped down easily on the pillow above his head. "I will have you how I please," he informed the blond. 

"Is there any other way?" Thor teased, catching a look from Loki that would've been threatening had they not been in bed naked together. Loki sat up and bracketed Thor's hips before turning around and getting on all fours, facing away from his brother and giving him an unobstructed view of his ass. Thor hummed, pleased, and kissed Loki's calf when he'd scooted within reach. Loki kept moving closer until he was on his knees over Thor's face.

"Keep your hands as they are or I will remove them permanently," Loki warned and brought his hands behind himself, spreading his ass cheeks and lowering onto Thor's face. Thor moaned, dirty and excited, as his tongue flicked out to wet Loki's tight hole. It seemed Loki was in the mood to not only use Thor's mouth- which was a given considering the terrible things Loki knew Thor could do with that mouth- but also to test Thor's need to breathe. 

Loki rocked back and forth, running Thor's tongue roughly against his hole and not letting up until Thor's body twitch with the need for air. Even then, he only lifted up an inch or so and said, "Tongue up." Thor knew exactly what he needed, pointing his tongue up and out of his mouth firmly. Loki lowered again and his mouth dropped open as Thor's tongue wiggled inside of him. He groaned and gave tiny bounces of his hips above Thor's face, loving how he could feel it inside him when he clenched. 

Thor's jaw and tongue must have been aching, but then again, did Thor ever tire in a dream? To that end, Loki realized they could be cheating all kinds of rules of reality. Who needed air? Gravity? Prep? But the dark-haired man threw all of those thoughts away because he wanted Thor like this, real as he could be in a fantasy world. Loki did cheat a little, though, when he twirled a hand and two fingers were suddenly slick with oil. 

He reached behind himself and pushed a finger in alongside Thor's wide tongue. Both men moaned, but unsurprisingly Thor's was louder. The lush. Just to tease him Loki pulled away from his face to give Thor a good view of the finger he pushed deeper inside himself. Thor cursed under his breath, shifting under Loki with the desire to touch him.

Loki added another finger- just the two because stretching around Thor's thick cock was one of the great joys of Loki's life- and Thor groaned unhappily when he did. "Please, Loki, let me touch you," he begged. Loki let his head fall between his shoulders, moaning just for Thor's benefit. " _Please_ , brother. You are too cruel."

"Excessively so," Loki agreed but pulled his fingers out anyway, turning around and getting into position over Thor's hips again. "Try to touch me and I will leave you here to die of lust," the pale god promised. "Behave and you will have me exactly as you've dreamed." Loki chuckled at his personal joke but Thor was nodding sincerely and it was endearing so Loki leaned down to kiss him.

While Thor's bottom lip was between his teeth, he reached back and took the blond's leaking arousal in his hand, leading it towards his slick hole. When Thor's breath hitched, Loki sank down on him, the head popping inside his rim. Thor huffed a strangled noise, brows creasing up to keep himself still. Loki rolled his hips, taking him inch by inch slowly, so slowly. It was torturous for Loki to hold back, but it was double for Thor and that made Loki smile.

The thin god sighed in relief once he was seated against Thor's hips. He was split open and burning around Thor's dick, and it was the greatest pleasure the gods had ever bestowed upon him. He decided right then that this was his favorite place in the world. He never wanted to be anywhere else except speared on his brother's shaft. " _Skita_ ," Loki gasped, letting his head rest against Thor's broad chest.

Thor laughed, absently shifting his cock inside Loki. "You're the one who's teasing yourself," he reminded, making Loki scratch his nails down Thor's side in revenge, but that only served to make Thor's hips snap up which punched a moan from Loki's throat.

"I could stay here until the stars fall from the skies," Loki mused, circling his hips just to feel every inch of Thor inside him. 

"It would end me," Thor admitted. "I would never last with your tight little body around me." Underneath the words was a growl that lit a fire in Loki's lungs. He sat up, planted his hands on Thor's chest, and lifted up enough to pull the god of thunder's prick out to the tip before lowering down in one breath. Thor threw his head back and moaned, loud enough for all of their dream-Asgard to hear, and clenched his fingers in his pillow. Loki did it again, savoring the drag and the pulse of blood in Thor's thick veins against his walls. 

It was intoxicating. Loki felt high on pleasure, on Thor's willing body and obedience. He rode him until his thighs shook, his orgasm simmering in his groin. He'd been ignoring Thor's begging- well, not ignoring so much as inhaling and absorbing into his bloodstream as fuel- but when Thor's hips snapped up at a particularly good angle, Loki caved and said, "Fuck me. Take me, Thor."

Thor growled, feral in his victory, and flipped them as his hands went directly to Loki's hips. He snapped forward, shoving into Loki unforgivingly over and over, harder and harder, until Loki was clawing down his back. "You are the most tempting, devious, beautiful lover I've ever known," Thor growled, his words staccato thanks to the force of his thrusts. "I think about ruining you every second of every day. I  _long_  to bend you over in front of Heimdall, Valkyrie, and everyone and show them that you belong to me." Thor buried his face in Loki's shoulder. "You will tear me apart, brother, and I will thank you for the honor."

Loki clenched down tight around Thor's cock, muttering, "Hel take me," into Thor's neck before arching off the bed and spurting his seed between their chests. The blond bore down into Loki's body, grinding his hips against Loki's ass as his cock swelled and shot deep into his lover, filling him and painting the brunet's insides with seed as Thor fucked him through it. 

Thor pulled out slowly and kissed his shoulder before falling next to Loki on the large, soft bed, breathing hard and smiling at the ceiling. Loki was suddenly cold and hated the distance, so he reached a hand over and squeezed Thor's thigh. Thor turned onto his side to return to kissing along Loki's sweaty shoulder. "I am nothing if I am not yours," he murmured, making Loki blush and turn into Thor to bury his face in the bedsheets. 

Loki squeezed his eyes shut tight and when he opened them he was sitting on Thor's bed, his real bed in their sorry excuse for a home. He looked down to his lap to see a large wet spot on his sleep pants, then up to Thor, who was still curled on his side towards Loki. His dick was wet with cum and softening against his thigh. Loki smirked, satisfied, and crawled in behind the thick god to worry about things like cleanup and morality another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I've been on an oral fixation lately. Can you tell? Anyway, Thorki is always the filthiest because I mean LOOK AT THEM. Anyway, more to come. And as I mentioned, I'm taking requests. Bring 'em on.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Mwah! Xoxo, Jess


End file.
